


【黑喵】Stranger Under My Skin（肌肤之下）

by adingifc



Category: SNH48, 黑喵 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 双视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adingifc/pseuds/adingifc
Summary: Its glare finally came to the end of something i could not bear，those were the thing that were hidden under my skin.它们的光芒最终变成我不能承受的痛楚，这些就是躲在我皮肤下的东西。
Relationships: Shen Mengyao/Yuan Yiqi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

首都的机场哪怕在凌晨依旧是一副繁忙的样子，挤满了回国转机或者为了省钱特意买早班航班的人，作为国内连接世界各地的最重要枢纽之一，按照既定程序有序运送无数来来往往的旅客去往目的地。

沈梦瑶在前一天晚上的十一点多到达这里，而转机时间在次日六点，时间很尴尬，她只能推着行李到达清冷的候机厅硬生生坐了一晚。机场内24小时开着空调，冷得人骨头里发寒，沈梦瑶回得匆忙，准备不大充分，衣物都随行李箱托运了，随身的包里只带了一件薄衫，薄衫遮住了腿便遮不住手臂，她不得不每隔一个小时就站起来走一走、跺跺脚，勉强积攒少得可怜的温度，偶尔抱着包眯一会，大多时候靠刷微博和朋友圈分散注意力来度过漫漫长夜。

幸好最冷的时段已经熬过去了，7月中的首都五点多就迎来了日出，候机室恰恰面朝这个方向，沈梦瑶感受着皮肉中明显被逐步驱走的寒气，眯着眼睛看红得鲜活的初阳一步步跳出地平线，橙红的光芒强势穿过透明玻璃，照得她哪怕五指并拢举起手掌遮住大半张脸，双眼仍然在光线余威的审视下莫名有种被感化得想流泪的冲动，照得潜藏在心底最深处的心思都束手就擒。

家应该在H城，但乘务员头上的电子屏幕明确显示是去往C城的航班，时隔四年，她又将回到那里。她原本就是在C城出生长大，四年前因为父母工作变动，准备等高三学业结束就举家搬去H城，但没来得及毕业又拿到学校唯二的名额辗转去往国外读书。

看上去柔柔弱弱实际性格极为要强的沈梦瑶学业完成得十分出色，一个青睐她的学校老师强力推荐去一个不错的公司工作，或者在那里实习一段时间也行，多积累一些工作经验成为回国后竞争的资本，但一口气在国外连呆了四年后，什么也不能阻止她急吼吼地奔回阔别已久的故土了。

可她自己最清楚为什么会这么狼狈地缩在机场硬硬的座椅上熬夜，本来可以不慌不忙地呆半个多月再走，慢慢收拾好行李与专程购买的手信，去校园悠闲地走一圈拍拍照，与朋友老师和租房附近常喂的流浪猫作别，却在收到阿昕的微信后那么匆忙地买这一趟并未很便宜、时间也十分不合理的航班。

因为在一次和以前没什么区别的微信闲聊时突然被阿昕问道：［瑶瑶，你大概什么时候回国啊？绵羊定好毕业后要去外地发展，我们几个老同学想在她走之前聚个会，估计就下周周末。］

阿昕没有明说，但沈梦瑶知道聚会一定会有那个人，否则消息框框顶不会反复显示对方正在输入中，心思一如既往细腻的阿昕删删改改不知措了多久的辞。

手指虚按在屏幕上想了又想，其实也没犹豫几分钟就一咬牙作出了肯定的答复：［好，聚会算我一个。］

真是不长进，对阿昕邀请的答应，让这四年来每当胸腔钝痛感隐隐发作时的咬牙切齿都像个自欺欺人的笑话，不过分离本来就是一个笑话，是一个一时冲动破天荒的赌气后惊觉没有退路的败笔。

都分开各自冷静了四年，沈梦瑶依旧怨念不浅，怨最后大吵一架后摔门而去的她和站在原地不动没有解释的自己，但怨有多少思念同样有多少，原本她以为所有思念都被怨气封得死死的，一如这些年千疮百孔但耐受的心，没想到一旦窥得一丝机会，她还是选择不顾一切地奔向她。

毕竟所有人都知道沈梦瑶从来都没法忍住不靠近袁一琦，除了那次意外，从来没法忍住不直勾勾地盯着，满心满眼只有她。

甚至一年多以前有次和阿昕打微信电话闲聊，在倒水的间隙听到绵羊在旁边很小声地问：“瑶瑶和袁一琦到现在都还没和好吗？她们如果好好聊一聊我觉得是能挽回的呀。”

喂喂阿羊，当事人之一还在线呢，我用喉咙喝水不代表耳朵听不到说话了呀！额我的意思是如果你的声线再低沉一些，或许还能被我当嗡嗡叫的蚊子成功略过。

况且你都说了，能挽回的前提是好好聊一聊，我们上一次聊天还是出国前夜微信上一句客气的 “一个人在国外好好照顾自己”呢，丝毫不像恋人关系的送别祝语。

“其实我觉得主要还是分隔两地，说不定两人见一面就什么矛盾也没有了。”绵羊竟然还在说。

手机对面的沈梦瑶尴尬得故意将水喝得咕噜咕噜响，装作什么都没听到。

不过，这次回国参加聚会倒是希望借你吉言了。

沈梦瑶终于下定决心直面曾经的不成熟，也就是她的前任。应该算是前任了吧？虽然到最后都没有谁把“分手”二字说出口，但无视客观事实卑微地蒙骗自己也没什么意思。四年后主动找袁一琦和好的行为仍然让她觉得有些丢脸，但似乎袁一琦怎么想才是关键，她还怨恨自己吗？是否仍耿耿于怀，沈梦瑶好不容易蓬勃起来的心又瘪了一半下去，反正，说一句愿念念不忘必有回响总没错吧？

其实按照常理，年龄相差两岁，已升入高中部的模范生沈梦瑶和尚在初中部的调皮生袁一琦原本是没机会认识的，学校为了区分管理，将教学楼分别修在了长方形花园的两头，除了层层叠叠的树木，之间还隔着一个人工湖和假山喷泉遥遥相望。

从天而降的缘分来自于学校组织的校元旦晚会，身任舞蹈社社长的绵羊眼睛贼亮地指着台上跳舞的袁一琦，兴奋地说一定要把这个小学妹拉来社里，随后说干就干火速拉了她和张昕，三个学姐浩浩荡荡地把刚表演完的学妹堵在了台下。

初中的袁一琦还矮她半个脑袋，被铁三角阵势结结实实围在中间，脸上是跳舞热出来的汗珠，微微有点错愕，挑着眉冷着脸镇定注视诸位，沈梦瑶被盯得心里有些不自在，慢吞吞落后半步，紧接着就看到兴奋过头的绵羊像是怕人溜了，一把扣住她的肩头，完全没有意识到会造成什么误会。

“诶诶诶，光天化日朗朗乾坤，你们要对我兄弟干什么？我们也是有人的好吧。”绵羊还没来得及开口，旁边两个看上去也是在等她的朋友随即毫不气弱地怼了上来，叉着腰昂着头吊儿郎当地晃着腿，像不着调的校霸。

绵羊被这幅自认为很威风的小学鸡做派逗得大笑得直不起腰，不客气地呛过去：“还光天化日朗朗乾坤哈哈哈哈，妹妹，你以为你是佟掌柜在演《武林外传》呢。”

后来沈梦瑶才知道，那两个是袁一琦的铁哥们儿，叫洪珮雲和左婧媛，三家都住在同一个小区，从穿开裆裤就一起玩到大的朋友。

总之第一次见面因为误会并不是很愉快，目标一句话没说，直接被另外两个人十分警惕地快速架走了，爱才心切的绵羊毫不气馁决定再试一次，她把拉好苗子进舞蹈社团的重任交给了她认为看起来最有温柔大姐姐魅力的沈梦瑶手上，一边贼兮兮地笑着一边从肥大的校服袖子里滑出手机，把辗转搞到手的袁一琦微信号发给十分无奈的沈梦瑶。

“瑶瑶你可以的！尽情施展你的魅力吧，成功了我请吃火锅哦！”

“你是怎么那么快就弄到人家微信的？不会是找阿昕职权特用发动手下干事帮你大海捞针的吧哈哈哈。”阿昕是年级的学生会副会长，虽然经常忙得神龙不见首尾，但这时候格外顶用。

“也没有啦，这个小学妹跳舞还挺有名，在初中部好多迷妹的，随便问了几个就问到了。”

想着那张冷冷的脸，沈梦瑶发自内心的不想和她在一个社团相处，但在社长的热切期望下还是乖乖加了微信，中规中矩写好备注：你好，对舞蹈社感兴趣吗？那边意外地快速通过了，并且果断高效地迅速约好了本周五下午放学后在校门口斜对面人气最高那家奶茶店见面，接头暗号是桌子上放一盒彩虹糖。

还接头暗号？怎么这么中二啊！不愧是初中生，装冷酷也掩盖不了幼稚的本性。沈梦瑶在手机屏幕后狠狠地嘲笑，哦对了，这小子还不知道她就是那晚围堵的三人之一吧，也不知会不会有幸见识到她被吓得花容失色，跳起来夺路逃窜的美丽场景嘿嘿。

沈梦瑶和袁一琦的第一次见面就这样展开，中二的小孩儿坐在高高的独椅上，长长的腿够着箍在椅子腿外的金属环，嘴里含着一颗糖嚼得嘎嘣作响，看到沈梦瑶走向自己后，从小盒子里磕出一颗糖，拇指和食指夹着直直送到自己嘴边，笑得很明亮，问：“你吃吗？很香的。”

自己当时竟然鬼使神差地弯下腰直接用嘴接了，嘴唇难以避免地碰到了她的指腹，随即顾不得害羞，十分惊讶地问：“你就这么确定是我？”

然后小屁孩满脸得意地拽了一句文言，说什么君子不立于危墙之下，我既然敢独自来赴约，当然是提前找兄弟们把你的底细摸得一清二楚了。

还老底？沈梦瑶满脸黑线，为刚刚的心乱恼羞成怒，不客气地回怼：“你明明是害怕吧，若是不害怕干嘛查我，那天三个对三个还跑那么快。”

然后不顾她垮下去的脸扭头柔声对奶茶店店员说：“一杯草莓椰椰，谢谢。”

虽然初始有一些波折，但最终沈梦瑶施展魅力完成了任务，她得意洋洋地带着小尾巴返回校园，收到拉人成功消息的绵羊笑嘻嘻等在那里，背着手弯着腰，做出一副很和蔼可亲的笑容，试图给新社员消除前几日的不良印象。

“人就交给你了，海底捞先记着，下周末再说，我就先回家啦？”沈梦瑶看了会儿气氛还算融洽地做入社考核的两个人，背上书包甩甩长发打算早点回家吃饭。

没想到这个拽拽的初中生连句学姐也没叫，转过身不太客气地开口问道：“诶，你不留下来做考核吗？”

“首先，乖一点叫我沈学姐，其次，我又没加入舞蹈社啊！”舞蹈社社员沈梦瑶睁着眼睛说瞎话，故意坏心眼地立马报复学妹刚刚的没礼貌，但看到她嘴有些噘起来后又于心不忍。

“但是我可以留下来欣赏欣赏能被社长不辞千辛万苦、两顾茅庐也要招进来的小学妹跳得怎么样啦。”都快走到练习室门口的沈梦瑶拐了个弯又绕回去，在长条的板凳上坐好，反倒是袁一琦不好意思地转回了身，绵羊抄着手在一边笑得奇奇怪怪。

登机时间已到，沈梦瑶验过登机牌找到座位系好了安全带，她刻意选了飞机右侧，因为正好可以避开早上太阳的直射，早上的起飞队列还算顺畅，飞机平稳离地，从看得清地上的小人到和厚实洁白的云朵齐平，东升的太阳将飞机机身投射到白云上，缩成一个五彩的小光圈，沈梦瑶第一次见到这种奇景，心情不错地当作是这一趟的吉兆。

曾几何时，她把遇到袁一琦也当作降临在人生的吉兆。大家多排练几次后就发现，袁一琦的冷漠只是对不熟人的害羞，在加入舞蹈社后理所当然和昕羊喵这个小团体混熟了，嘚瑟得像一只花枝招展的小孔雀，除了社团排练外，成天不嫌累地穿过花园和人工湖，往返于两栋楼之间。

她若是诚心要做成一件事、讨好一个人，还是能轻而易举地收起拒人于千里之外的冷酷，把讨喜与可爱挂在弯弯的嘴角和眉间。也不知做了些什么，宿舍生活老师被哄得见到她就笑得合不拢嘴，不但放任她在高中部宿舍楼自由进出，还尝尝塞给她一些糕饼，后来这些都被送到了沈梦瑶的桌上。

“喏，听说你喜欢这种零嘴，不辣的我觉得一点没味儿。”袁一琦假装满不在乎地说，但眼珠时不时滴溜溜地往沈梦瑶这边转。

“你怎么不去和你那两个兄弟玩儿啊，老是往高中部这边跑干什么，不嫌累吗？”沈梦瑶知道她那些小心思，一边将零食收好一边问，也不戳破，故意想看她窘迫的样子。

“反正我们初中任务轻作业少啊，而且洪珮雲喜欢上隔壁班一个新转来家里有菲佣的女生，左婧媛去给她当僚机了。”袁一琦随便拉过一个凳子不客气地坐下，随手翻开一个课本，用手指划拉沈梦瑶听课时记的娟娟小字。

“那你呢？你就一个人来这儿了？”沈梦瑶佯装不经意地设下圈套，语气平静得像是在说“你昨晚睡得好吗”这样寻常的问候。

“我那么聪明，当然不需要僚机！”袁一琦果然上了当，得意忘形的豹子在沉着冷静的猎手面前“嗖”地掉入陷阱，得意飞上了眉梢才反应过来。

红着耳朵气鼓鼓地瘪着嘴，吞吞吐吐了好一会儿只憋出一个字。

“切。”

虽然袁一琦从来没有说出口，但她的意思明眼人都瞧得出，同样有此意的沈梦瑶默然无声却欣然接受，配合袁一琦开心地玩小孩子把戏，除了明确的“我喜欢你，我们在一起吧”类似告白，其他都和恋人几乎无差。

甚至四人寝里唯一一个非同班室友——小昕羊喵一个年级——超级黏羊姐但成天嚷嚷“我是直女”——最最最爱好ky的郭爽已经头铁地给她们组了个名为黑喵的cp了，每次看到袁一琦又蹿进来时也不说话，眼睛笑成一条向下弯的细缝，又是啧嘴又是晃头。

“郭爽！你！干！啥！”多次之后，沈梦瑶忍不下去了，双手叉腰挺胸，一字一顿地假装凶她。

“哈哈哈哈我吃糖啊，好甜好甜。”爽姐发出如其名的爽朗笑声，眼睛却明显戏谑地瞧着，理直气壮地拿过袁一琦甩桌面儿上的糖盒子晃了晃，许多颗粒挤在小小的金属盒子里被摇晃出一阵杂乱的清脆响声。

沈梦瑶看了眼在坐一旁鼓起肉肉腮帮子装无辜，暗地里却悄悄从桌子底下探过手的袁一琦，两个指尖在腿上拨弦般点来点去，竟鬼使神差地没有拒绝，敏感的大腿神经末梢配上偷摸的刺激感，沈梦瑶忍耐得十个脚趾头抠紧了地。

这样的日子很快乐，自在得没有什么紧迫感，两个人都不着急把窗户纸捅开，大概因为人对百分百确定握在手里的东西格外自信，松开手也不害怕逃离。

她们就这样打一个“你猜我知不知道你知不知道”的哑谜，一直从高一上认识到高二下的五月中，沈梦瑶记得很清楚，因为立夏刚过去不久，袁一琦偷偷翘掉午休，连着陪自己画了好几中午年级要求的夏季主题黑板画。

画完最后一笔后，两个人洗了用具，坐课桌上靠一起摇晃着腿等颜料被风吹干，袁一琦突然神神秘秘地说晚上要带自己出去挑战刺激的事，然后在宿舍关门前跟着人流混进来，生活老师拉灯后巡寝时再偷偷和沈梦瑶挤在床上躲过，等到大约半夜十二点半，拉着一向循规蹈矩的模范生沈某溜到宿舍底楼一个荒得生灰的玻璃双开门前，神奇地变出一把钥匙，竟然顺利打开了这扇长久以来对外关闭的门。

轻手轻脚地合上门后，捂着嘴强忍住兴奋与忐忑，二人你拉我扯蹑手蹑脚地离开宿舍楼，跑出好长一段距离，才终于放肆地大笑出声，她们开始追赶着小跑起来，在安静的夜里跑成两道自由的风。

宿舍楼背后已经不是校园范围了，穿过一个不太大的坝子和小花园，有一栋只有六七层楼高的老旧教师宿舍，老旧得早已根本没人住，她们在这里上了好几年学，从未看见过晚上有窗户亮起橘色的灯。

二人一路打打闹闹爬到顶楼天台，袁一琦熟练地从一角落的箱子里翻出一个黑色的琴盒，明显不是第一次干这事儿了，打开琴盒从底部掏出几张谱子，摊开铺好拉着沈梦瑶一起坐下。

袁一琦说这是她一个人的小天地，心情极度不好的时候喜欢偷偷溜上来吹吹风，故意坐在危险的天台边缘，荡来荡去的脚下悬着二十多米高的虚空，莫名有种天地间只剩下自己一人的悲壮。

在开阔的地方，声音的力量格外弱小，这时无论向虚空投放什么都能被包容地消化掉，这种痛快反而意外地能冲散坏心情，再调调琴唱唱歌，大吼几声吐出胸腔里的沉闷，所有浑浊之气在广阔的天地间消失得无影无踪。

说罢，袁一琦就开始对着虚空专心地唱起歌，摇头晃脑地一段接着一段，一会儿是王心凌的《大眠》，一会儿是SHE的《你曾是少年》，一会儿又是什么“有多久没见你，以为你在哪里，原来就住在我心底，陪伴着我的呼吸”，这首沈梦瑶没有听过。

沈梦瑶有些痴迷地欣赏着质量不错的免费mini live，袁一琦很喜欢唱歌，如果说她最喜欢做的第一件事是往沈梦瑶身边跑，那么第二件事一定是唱歌，这个人不但跳舞跳得好，声线也极为深情迷人，十分让人羡慕，不像自己，无论唱高音低音都飘飘的像没有线的风筝，虚过头了没什么底气。

一边静静听着一边开了两罐可乐，一杯送到歌者的手上，另一杯拿着慢条斯理地小口吞咽起来，二氧化碳变成小嗝从喉咙钻出来，和脸上溢出来的笑容一起咕噜咕噜地冒泡。

这在从前是绝不可能的事，乖学生沈梦瑶的正常作息时间应该是晚自习后在教室再温半个多小时的书，然后飞速跑回寝室，洗漱完差不多就上床等着熄灯入睡了，现在却用出格的手段溜出了校外，发疯似的一点多的时间坐在楼顶，顾不上担心明天的早自习是否能睁得开眼，浪漫情调与违纪违规交杂后产生的刺激感比浓咖啡更令人亢奋深刻。

又是一首歌终了，袁一琦放下手里的可乐，俯身把吉他从琴盒拿出，调试几下后开始弹一段旋律简单但层次丰富的调子。

吉他的声音本来就不大，在空旷的楼顶被弹拨出后迅速被风吹散，老宿舍楼旁有三四棵高大繁密的树，毛茸茸的树顶刚刚高出楼顶一点点，可爱得像猫猫头，站在最边上伸长手就能摸到，前一日才下了雨，凉风卷着“莎莎”作响的树叶应和琴音，吹出进入立夏后难得的清凉。

那段旋律非常耳熟，似乎听过但说不出名字，在被循环弹奏了很多遍后，突然指法一转，延展出了全新的旋律，演奏得认真的人同时开口，唱出听不懂的词。

能辨认出大约是粤语，沈梦瑶第一次听袁一琦唱粤语歌，她自己也几乎不听粤语歌，总觉得弯弯绕绕的咬字发音配上百转千回的词意格外晦涩难懂，但不知是不是此情此景爱屋及乌的特殊缘故，在今晚和着黛青色的夜幕竟非常合衬。

“这是什么歌啊？这调子我总觉得听过。”见袁一琦终于停下手指，沈梦瑶好奇地问道。

袁一琦告诉她是陈奕迅的《Stranger under my skin》，改编自西班牙很经典的民谣《爱的罗曼史》，吉他老师老是在课前放这首粤语版的改编，，听着听着也就会模仿着唱上几句了。

“唱的是什么啊？我一句也听不懂。”

“唱的是，你是我夏夜的一颗星星，你是我黎明中一片朝霞，你是我初恋时的一句悄悄话，你是我的吉他。你是我沙漠中的一片驼铃，你是我雾海中的一座灯塔，你是我需要的一声回答，你是我的吉他。”

袁一琦明亮的眼神突然变得格外温顺柔和，平常的她偏向于跳脱，做什么、表达何种情绪都颇为夸张，而现在极浅的月色罩在头顶，像披着浅黄纱巾乖乖站在羊圈里隔栏相望的羔羊。

“我喜欢你，做我女朋友吧，沈梦瑶。”

随后一只小爪子有些抖地哆嗦着从肩膀爬上来，撇过马尾扒拉着沈梦瑶光滑的脖子，柔软的唇瓣轻碰一下嘴角随即离开，黑暗里也能感觉到人前嚣张无比实际无比纯情的袁一琦一定涨红了脸。

袁一琦的手又小又软，拥有人人惊叹长指的沈梦瑶反倒很是羡慕，她反手抓住那双小手想凑得更近，却被一个硬邦邦的物体挡住，低头看看不怀好意地揶揄道：“还不把琴拿开？你打算就这样抱一晚上吗？”

很久很久后沈梦瑶再想起那一晚，自己当时问的明明是粤语版的歌词，她却回答的西班牙民谣内容，沈梦瑶特意把这首完全听不懂但含义特别的粤语歌加入歌单傻乎乎循环了好久，直到分开后有次无意点到歌词页面才明白，原来讲的是一个求而不得的悲伤故事。

作词人周耀辉为什么把《爱的罗曼史》改编成一个与原曲情感表达完全相反的作品沈梦瑶不得而知，袁一琦唱的时候知不知道模仿的粤语含义更是永远得不到解答。

总之一切巧合得诡异，真就像是歌曲里末尾用英文朗诵的“飞驰擦身而过的车辆或流星”，耀眼的远去和坠落，像是她们结局的真实写照，像是被书写命运的神佛悲悯地看着，看她们在命运浪头的拍打中做无谓挣扎。也不知以这样为开端的恋情，是不是早就暗示了是出格夜行的报应，当时却傻乎乎地被夜风催眠，被肌肤炙热的亲昵麻醉了。

首都到C城不太远，沈梦瑶盯着窗外大同小异的白云胡思乱想一阵就落地了，张昕特地开了车来接，尽管沈梦瑶一再说“不用不用，行李已经寄去H城了，我就背了个包再提一个，一点也不重”，但还是早早来了地下停车场等着，一如既往热情地向老友提供贴心服务。

C城的空气又润又湿，不同于现在居住的城市，常听母亲吐槽干燥得如果早上忘擦水乳，十分钟内必定起壳，沈梦瑶闭上眼睛深吸一口气，有种如鱼得水的自在舒坦，毕竟在这里从出生生活到高三啊，青春岁月与这座城市息息相关的记忆，千丝万缕的因缘纠缠，反而是比现居住地H城更乐意呆的地方。

“我们就订的今天晚上，在以前那家常吃的日料店，就你、我、阿羊、郭爽，还有袁一琦五个人。”张昕一边开车一边试图从车镜打量正奄奄地侧倚着、安静欣赏窗外机场高速路风景风尘仆仆的归国者。

“你们俩，没事了吧？”阿昕控制着方向盘小心翼翼地问。

照理说恋人分手实属正常，少有一辈子走到尾的，但沈梦瑶明白为何阿昕至今自觉这是一个颇为禁忌的话题，实在是那时对袁一琦的心思和占有欲满满写在追随着的眼里，并且在那一晚告白后更甚，袁一琦在人前还会有些害羞拘谨，而沈梦瑶无时无刻不把“我喜欢你”挂在脸上，再舍不得把目光分给别人一丝一毫，没少被大家起哄取笑。

常常一口一个：“我想和袁一琦在学校附近租个房子，和袁一琦一起开个猫咪咖啡店，我和袁一琦。”

偶尔惹恼了也是：“袁一琦！我就原谅你今天一天！”

还有并排蹲着一边抚摸校园里那只漂亮的黑脸白猫一边问：“以后我们也会有很多，对吗？”

“对。”

但突然有一天，无时无刻不黏在一起的两个人“嘣”地爆掉了，谁都不会相信，沈梦瑶自己也不忍相信。

“没事啊，都那么久了，都过去了。”沈梦瑶没有回头，任由窗外的风吹着披散的头发在脸颊胡乱鞭打着。

她想起之前有一个周五的晚上，袁一琦突然跑到楼下拉自己出去玩滑板，比起刚认识时身高向上蹿了半个头的人红衣白裤，一手叉腰一手扶板子，仰头大喊自己的名字，尖尖的声音不费力地冲上数层楼，在种满了黄瓜、豌豆与小白菜秧的院子里，站出一股着鲜衣挂弓弩骑高马的气势。

初次尝试滑板时还有些紧张，但在体贴的帮助下很快掌握了技巧，轮子在还算平整的水泥地上咕噜咕噜快速翻滚，自己站在后面掌着袁一琦的腰，袁一琦则在前面神气十足地控制方向与速度，风“呼呼”地吹起她的头发也是这样拍打在后方自己的脸上，但丝毫不嫌弃，反是窃喜地靠得更近，觉得这样格外亲密。

滑板操控者技术不错地载人穿行在大街小巷和孩童艳羡的目光里，甚至半路上停下，童心大发地在一个扎满各式气球和发声发光的小玩具摊位那儿买了一瓶泡泡水。再度启程后速度便被刻意放慢许多，单脚有一下没一下地轻蹬地面，从疾行变成不紧不慢夜晚好时光的消磨，好让沈梦瑶安心腾出一只手举着新玩具玩乐。

月光在头顶为二人指路，风带着一连串大大小小的泡泡向发梢飞扬的方向打着旋儿飘散开，后面的人勾起指尖时不时故意在前者腰际轻轻挠痒，滑板头和惊呼声歪歪斜斜弯出一条波浪线，她们就像两尾自由畅游于深海的鱼，仿佛置身梦境里才会有的浪漫场景。

身边的朋友没有不羡慕、祝福的，她们从未刻意掩饰，更何况喜欢这种东西根本藏不住，而现在境遇天差地别，看着阿昕过于谨慎的样子，沈梦瑶不易察觉地露出苦笑。

具体是怎么分开的呢？好像是因为随之而来的高三时间越来越紧，两日整的周末被年级统一补课挤压到只剩下半天，沈梦瑶越来越难以兼顾学业和恋人，外加沈父与沈母突然因为工作需要全家得搬去遥远的H城，焦虑不安同年少人的赌气冲动引爆数次争吵，袁一琦认为平静接受即将分隔两地的恋人并没有嘴上表现的那么爱她，而长久的争吵也让自己情绪失控，故意冷笑不作解释。

沈梦瑶气她不理解父母换工作这种事是根本无法抗拒的，气她不相信自己能妥善处理好异地，两情若是久长不在朝朝暮暮，迂回变通的办法有很多，却只顾着一股脑地把怒火宣泄在亲密人的身上。

但最终，无论之前争吵得有多激烈，一切以品学兼优的沈梦瑶意外却又意料之中地拿到校留学名额为转折点，蹭蹭直冒浓烟的火山戛然而止，两个人都被砸懵了头，像是天地嫌二人吵闹，发了火干脆挥手硬生生从中间撕裂出一道更深更宽的错乱时空。

两个最远只去过市中心的人连C城都未曾离开，别国更是遥远到只存在于书本上的陌生地域，大家都再无力争吵了，好像随着异国这个更加庞大、无法撼动的事实，一切都心灰意冷了，真是戏剧性十足的命运。

最后的交流是沈梦瑶出国航班的前一天晚上，许久没动静的袁一琦终于发了一条中规中矩的微信，极生疏地说了一堆“在国外好好照顾自己，注意安全学业加油”的客套话，沈梦瑶暗自后悔了几个月的心再次被激怒了，咬着牙不甘示弱地只回复了一个“好”字，然后接连同其他好友发消息，把这个曾经长久置顶的头像刷到不见天日的最底部。

“啊啊啊啊瑶瑶你来啦！”到阿昕的房里洗个澡补会儿觉很快就到晚上了，刚进日料店的小包厢，许杨玉琢一骨碌从榻榻米上爬起，一边尖叫一边挥动手臂冲过来。

“哈哈哈好久不见啊！”阿羊的脸笑得像圆圆的杰尼龟，语音语调是熟悉的软糯感，张开双臂给出一个紧紧的拥抱。

“好久不见。”一个熟悉的声音紧跟其后，四年未见的袁一琦和自己意外默契同样穿着黑衣黑裤，歪坐着从许杨背后探出半个脑袋昭示难以忽视的存在。

我不能再逃避了。沈梦瑶再想了想此行的目的，暗中给自己加油打气，回了一个大方的微笑：“真是好久不见。”

再过十多分钟郭爽也赶到了，大家迫不及待地举筷吃喝开了，一会儿是谁跪立着伸长胳膊捞抽纸时帽绳掉入菜里，一会儿又是谁讲话激动之余失手把筷子碰到地上，吵吵闹闹的，仿佛回到高中的那段日子。

高中的时候，她们几人都是舞蹈社的主力，每次年级和校级活动都留有社团的固定位置，最火热的时候甚至在校园有无数小粉丝，是回头率极高的校园star，但后来都以沈梦瑶和袁一琦的激烈争吵为结点冻结了。

一个社团尴尬地被迫分成两伙人，同处一个排练室你看看我我盯着你，就这样无可避免地开始由盛转衰，就像晁盖身死后梁山的聚义堂改名为忠义堂，而后一百多好汉渐渐分崩析离，像由衰转盛再由盛转衰无可奈何的天下大势。虽然高三毕业生的学业会越来越忙，上台表演次数肯定会相应变少是现实，但大家都知道真正原因不止是这样。

“你们记不记得有次我们选了一个很难的舞，表演前一天下午一个重要站位的社员脚崴了上不了，袁一琦为了顶上去偷偷躲在排练室练了整个通宵，结果第二天早上被早早来开门的保安抓到，一大早的被追得在校园里逃窜哈哈哈哈哈。”郭爽讲到兴奋处拿了双筷子“咵咵”地敲碗，一桌人笑得稀里哗啦在榻榻米上倒作一团。

沈梦瑶面色僵了一下，大家知道的只是袁一琦被追，事实上那天下午自己有事请了假回家，室友们以为她第二日早自习后才回的学校，却不知那一晚在关校门前已返回，也在排练室呆了一晚，只是当时去了厕所恰好跟保安错过。沈梦瑶趁乱抬头看了眼袁一琦，果然她也不自然地扭了扭身子坐正，端起杯子借喝水掩饰尴尬。

那一晚可不寻常，那一晚两个人一直窝在排练室门后，等拿着手电筒检查的保安锁上教学楼才从门背后走出来，她们谨慎地只在远离窗户的地方开了个小台灯，刚回校的沈梦瑶甚至还提了半个小西瓜，一边看袁一琦汗流浃背地抠动作细节，一边坐在椅子上细心地将面上的西瓜籽挑出来堆在纸巾中央。

袁一琦的确在认真练舞，她的舞蹈能力可不是吹的，否则当初也不会被许杨一眼相中，但大约三点以前舞就已经搞定了，后半夜她们就鬼鬼祟祟地在排练室胡作非为。

在空无一人但是庄严的场所做这样的事情格外刺激，虽然她们目前也只是接吻，但心脏还是扑扑跳得随时快挣脱身体的桎梏，鲜红的唇章掺着西瓜的甜味一个接一个落下，在发际、在眼角、在耳后、在同样柔软发烫的唇上，爱人的亲昵盖满整个面部，马上又不知足地把放在柜子里的备用被子拿出来铺在厚厚的缓冲垫上，两个人躺下抱着滚来滚去做进一步交流。

年少人表达爱意的方式莽撞又热烈，情到浓时很快便克制不住，澎湃的欲望喷涌而出快要把整栋楼掀翻，之后的事情难以描述又顺理成章。沈梦瑶暗自庆幸幸好这伙人吃嗨后叫服务生上了酒，否则无法解释为何整个脸和脖子通红通红。

沈梦瑶其实很羡慕许杨和阿昕，她们的感情虽然看似不温不火，但更像埋藏于地底下的暗河，默默吸收地面的水分补充壮大自身，无声中织成一大片水域的网，胜在生生不息细水长流，更像成熟人的感情。就像虽然现在许杨定了去外地，但张昕也在默默计划去往那边的发展，而不是不考虑后路地一股脑把满腔感情抛出来，烫得两个人尴尬又措手不及。

有时候会忍不住地想，假如她们当初不那么热烈是不是能有一个好结局？

但人生是没有如果和假设的，就像银幕下没有后悔药、越光宝盒和哆啦A梦的时光机。

再者，就算千辛万苦地寻来了也是徒劳的，如果能妥善地把感情都收敛好，那就不是袁一琦和沈梦瑶了。

沈梦瑶喜欢的就是这样永远朝气满满的袁一琦，像一个熊熊燃烧的大炉子，做什么都风风火火的，光和热流星般四溅迸射扫出一道道金色的弧线，将身边的人也感染上色，而现在沉稳地坐在对面的袁一琦好像真正长成了大人，陌生又熟悉，沈梦瑶说不清楚心里是个什么滋味。

不过沉稳了也好，当初不就是因为两个人都不够沉稳才争吵不休的吗，成年人反而能更加理性地处理遗留问题吧，再者现在也回国了，只要她还对那时的决裂残留有一丝丝介怀，沈梦瑶甚至自信可能性不会很小的。这样想着便觉得心安了许多，起身去了趟厕所补补妆。

再愉快的聚会也有作别的时候，鉴于不知道下一次什么时候才能把这些分散于天南地北的人聚齐，许杨招呼着大家最后来拍个久违的大合照，郭爽果然是喝蒙了，一边肿着眼睛呜咽不止一边握拳高呼 “我要做最头铁的人”，然后排出琦羊瑶昕顺序的阵型，满脸幸福地托着脸坐在最中间。

特意开了车来于是滴酒未沾的张昕摇着头看这群舌头都捋不直的人，大手一挥，私心明摆着把送许杨玉琢和郭爽安全回家的任务分配给自己，把沈梦瑶交给了袁一琦。

“瑶瑶虽然回国了但很可能不会留在C城，以后再想见面不会那么容易，我知道当年你们最后一面极其不愉快，但我们都知道你俩。。。哎反正都过去那么多年了，有什么想说的就当面一次说完吧。”

张昕趁沈梦瑶去厕所的机会偷偷跟袁一琦咬耳朵，作为旁观者也不知道怎么说，更不知道四年后的这次重逢还有没有机会找回年少那份青涩但如珍宝的心意，但至少希望既然曾经真心相待，那么把当初的戛然而止续写完整会更好。

“好。”袁一琦乖乖点头。

目送张昕艰难地把那两个只会咧着嘴傻笑的人塞上车开走后，袁一琦和沈梦瑶并肩走在夜晚的街道，张昕家离这儿距离有些尴尬，走路慢一点大约二十分钟就能到，沈梦瑶提议不要打车，说吃饱喝足后想走一走。

她们吃饭时刚下过一会儿阵雨，稀里哗啦的大雨倾倒了十多分钟就没了下文，暂时冲散了一小部分的夏日暑气，但高温的地表蒸腾着，让人觉得像是被关在蒸笼的包子，越发气闷，明明没喝几口酒的沈梦瑶也有些晕晕乎乎的。

日料店这条街的尽头有一棵很高大的树，稀稀落落开着些蓝色的花，大概正是被刚刚的阵雨打落许多，一地惨状，沈梦瑶隐约记得这是在5、6月盛开的花，学校高中部与初中部间的花园里就有好几棵，却不知这一棵为何到了7月还绽放着。

“这花到底叫什么名字啊？”沈梦瑶嘀咕完却有些懊恼，这话听上去像第一次相亲的人拘谨地问“来时的路顺利吗”，这样没话找话的尴尬开头。

“额，还真不知道，不过我记得中学校园里就有好几株，等会儿我查查吧，现在走路就不看手机了。”袁一琦认真打量一番，明显也有印象。

是了，曾热衷往返穿梭于花园的人当然看过，只是中学时心思在其他地方，未曾较真地欣赏路上景色，而现在自然是腾得出空档了。

当初每天折返跑也不嫌累的人现在很绅士地走在自己右方靠后一米的距离，距离合适到能很好地预防自己站不稳时及时扶一把，堪比星级酒店高级包厢的优秀侍者。

你从前可不是这样的啊，从前只要没其他人就会一秒贴上来，不是搂腰就是歪着脑袋从下向上一脸卖乖地看我，后脑勺快枕到我大腿上，戴耳机线都是挂在两人外侧的耳朵，亲密顶替便利成为行事时在意的第一要义，还被大家挤眉弄眼夸张地起哄终于学到了戴耳机的正确方法。

而今两个人沉默着不约而同踮着脚，小心绕过一地破碎的蓝色，经历过撕裂的人好像格外容易迸发悲春伤秋的情感，不像从前什么也不怕地大步往前冲，毫不犹豫地把任何障碍物踩在脚下。

“你在国外过得好吗？”袁一琦问道。

余光能看到发问者偏头关心地看着自己，但沈梦瑶被定住低头动也不敢动。

“还好吧，你呢？”

然后袁一琦把这几年经历的事一件件抓出来数落，琐碎到新认识了哪几个打游戏很厉害的朋友，参加校园歌手大赛意外拿到第一名，校园里那只最漂亮的猫在两年前下了最后一窝崽后终于被抓去做了绝育手术，考前四个月她拼命努力废寝忘食地学习才考上了现在的大学。渐渐的越说越兴奋，等到滔滔不绝地大致数完一遍，竟然已经到达阿昕家楼下了。

“哇。”

沈梦瑶站定在单元门门口，听着这些陌生的故事只说得出一个干瘪瘪的哇，潜意识中渴望重归于好的希冀让她自始自终都没有删除好友，但情绪得尽早回归正常的理智促使她屏蔽了袁一琦的朋友圈。

袁一琦这几年的生活、交际、有趣或难过的事她一无所知，残存的共同拥有似乎被磨得只剩下那点陈芝麻烂谷子，像是在老林中被迷阵困了七七四十九年后一头钻出，方惊觉大千世界翻了个天，只有自己茫然得像个得了阿尔茨海默症的老太太，翻来覆去心心念念的都是四十九年前的旧事。

察觉到沈梦瑶的不自然，袁一琦反应过来这几年的分隔以及几乎为零的交流已经形成一道无法忽视的膈膜，横贯在其中整整空白了四年的时光，她讪讪地止住了话头。

“你既然选择学业结束后回国，那么之后也会留在C城工作生活对吧？”

“嗯，应该是，但也不排除去其它地方的可能。”

说到正题了。

先肯定后转折，这句话说了像没说，暗怀心思的沈梦瑶回答得模棱两可，成年人学会了如何不动声色地把话说得留有余地，不再像小孩子只会答“好”或者“再见”。

她会说什么呢？静候马上快说出口的答案像是在等待命运的最终审判，沈梦瑶突然完全没有了一点信心，紧张得掌心渗出汗，万分惴惴不安。

“有空的时候也可以回C城回学校转一转看一看，嗯我是说如果你觉得这里留给你的回忆还算美好的话。”话匣子打开后，后面便不那么难了。

“我想，那段时间你应该很难受吧，尤其是独自一人在国外，其实我心里当然明白当初你并不是决心抛下我，但那时眼界只有C城这么一丁点小的我抑制不住地害怕分离，加上你一贯没有底线的宠溺让我变得恃宠而骄，把迁就视为理所当然，只会跋扈地用赌气发火来掩饰惶恐。”

“其实我早就后悔了，我恨自己的懦弱和可怜的自尊心，明明比谁都希望能重归于好，但莫名别扭着一股劲，觉得先低头的那个很没面子，终究都没主动找你尝试挽回，然后这口气再而衰三而竭，谁能想到这一拖就是四年，到最后什么都耗尽了。”

“我也不知道现在还说这些干嘛，说那么多反而像是在为当初的错找借口，但既然有这个难得的机会，尽管早就迟了，我还是想把那些没机会说出口的心意和歉意原原本本传达给你，算是画上一个迟来的句号。”

“以后不要再那么热烈地爱人了，找一个不惧为你先低头的吧，别再像我，会低头的人比你爱她更爱你，被爱更好，被爱会少费很多劳心力，我希望你永远被爱包裹着，被爱不需要回报。”袁一琦真诚而冷静，像在教授人生的哲学道理。

“如果你仍然觉得心中不平，不如当我们从未认识过，我会自觉从所有有你的地方消失。”

“只要你开心怎么都好，我希望你以后幸福，沈梦瑶。”

美好祝愿从对面人一张一合的口中吐出，每一个字都像天雷在耳边炸开，沈梦瑶清晰听到每一寸筋和肌肤断裂的声音，如天上天河的水击穿河底的裂缝轰隆隆灌入凡间，如天塌地陷末世之景，目之所及变成灰蒙蒙一片，仿佛被谁用岁月之力强行抽走缤纷色彩。

沈梦瑶恍然大悟，原来早在那一晚，早在袁一琦明确说出表白心意的话和她红着脸点头答应的那个间隙，在将要得到和握入手里中间那一秒就已经到达最高峰了，而之后以难以察觉的速度从高处缓缓往下坡走，忙碌的学业、不相上下的控制欲占有欲、僵持着的长久沉默、倔强得充满稚气的自尊心，接连推着她们往下坠。

原本沈梦瑶以为四年前以怨怼的面目做结束已是最糟糕的结果了，但没想到怨怼已算是幸运，在看着袁一琦礼貌守序站在一米远的距离诚恳为自己未来感情提出建议，平静而坦然地说起从前一提就会急红了眼的心结，彻彻底底有了完全失去这个人的实感，她的眼神十分恳切，面目慈悲得像庙宇里石刻的佛像，而无论是真佛还是石头都是不会动情的。

孤注一掷特意提前归国的人终于明白，连前几天日夜折磨她的设想中可能将面对的冷嘲和恶语也已成为奢望，怨代表在意，在意代表未完结，包括曾经所有的无论是噩梦还是美梦，是痊愈不了的暗伤还是美味的糖果，至少撕扯、捏紧两个人的心绪，不论愿意或不愿意，地域隔得多远，都会强行将二人紧密锁在一起，想通了放下了，这才是真的完结了。

或许根本不该回国，回国了也不该在机场熬坐一晚上飞来C城赴这个什么聚会，沈梦瑶宁愿时间停留在张昕微信找自己的前一秒，哪怕是狠狠地怨恨她，成为四十岁醉酒后也必定在嘴上“辱骂”实际心里无比思念的意难平，哪怕一辈子困在过时的幻象禁受煎炸心肺的地狱之火，也强过得知自己落了单，成为了孤零零踱步在那段年少情感的唯一一人。

真过分啊，袁一琦像是妄图做一阵虚无的风，风越过湖面圈出阵阵波澜，刮乱刘海和发尾，摇晃的枝条也能显现出她的轮廓，明明四处留下痕迹，扰乱一园春色催放无尽芳菲，却在最后施施然无赖般说“不如当我们从未认识过”。

明里暗里折磨了自己四年的悔恨已变成她抛得开的东西，极真诚的眼睛配上似乎为他人着想的说辞真是……沈梦瑶梗得说不出话，心脏仿佛被利刃搅成碎块，喉舌间充满压不下去的血腥味儿。

沈梦瑶忘了自己是怎么回答的，是怎么将自个囫囵个儿关回屋双手抱膝抵门坐在黑暗里的了，她们本就不止是友情，是基于真实的爱和欲，可随着其中一方和曾经过往的和解，视耳鬓厮磨为青春期的陈旧遗物，挥手斩断打成死结的褪色执念，那么曾经羡煞旁人的黑喵现在是真正意义上的结束了。

手机屏幕突然亮起，竟然是袁一琦发来的微信，按开锁屏后看到接着上一条四年前的客气祝语的是一条链接和简单的四字说明——蓝色的花。

沈梦瑶点进去小声念道：“蓝花楹，紫葳科蓝花楹属落叶乔木，花期5-6月，花语为在绝望中等待爱情。”

“原来是开在7月的无望等待啊。”

城市特有的夜景将斑斓的华灯投入冷寂的屋内，过去种种像走马灯一一在脑海中放映，一个人在国外念书时再苦再累也咬着牙从不哭的沈梦瑶此时竟泪流满面，迢迢千里赶回国亲身确认了结果后，她终于可以痛痛快快地把所有委屈和不甘心全哭出来。

可见付出是不一定有回报的，付出可能会收割亏负。

念念不忘也不一定盼得来回响，回响通常是惊喜，惊喜是极致苦难时也不一定降临的稀罕品。

不过没关系，那么接下来的所有就由我一个人背负吧，我愿意背负苦难，苦难是苦也嚼得出香甜。

更何况，其实会触发“又想起你”的媒介无处不在，根本避不开躲不掉，这是经过屏蔽朋友圈的幼稚行为检验四年后的无奈结论，事实证明，想念再怎么压制都会像一堆外表灰扑扑实则内芯发烫发红的炭，只需要一个火星就会又热烈地烧起来。

如果还有会有火星。

会是难过时依旧习惯性找寻微信中那个消息框，点开关掉，再点开再关掉，徒劳地打几行字又全部删干净。

或者每回国外的租友胃疼时都会想起国内某位同样那么容易肚子着凉，白着小脸躺在怀里难得安静片刻，而后好转了又会心智瞬间变小十岁，装虚弱赖着自己要抱抱。

还有每每遇到有人抱着吉他拨弦弹唱，都会僵硬地揪着衣领快步走开。

抑或是什么也没有，却在驻足于车水马龙的路口等待红灯转绿的恍惚之余，或者半夜觉浅被滴滴答答空调水声惊醒之后，会没有预兆地想起某个人，那个试图用尽全力牢牢压制仍时不时突兀闪现的剪影，绝望无力到张大嘴却发不出声。

诸如此类，早已无法剥离，都被刻在骨髓深处，生长在肌肤之下，等年华老去还会碰面于皮肤化作皱纹。

只要我没释怀，我们的故事就不算真正结束。

黑喵永远不会结束。


	2. 另一个视角

从前那些我已经释怀了，我们做回朋友吧。

袁一琦最害怕沈梦瑶说出类似这样的句子，万幸自己先一步把所有话一口气说完，定下理想的基调。

将她妥当送至张昕家后，袁一琦没有立马打车回去，她顺着街道没有规律地胡乱走着，心脏跳得突突直撞击胸腔，紧绷的神经缓缓放松后，酒精的余味这才慢慢涌上来，伴随着每一口气体呼出体内，无声逃离苦海。

看到阿昕单独发微信给她说这次聚会沈梦瑶也要来时，第一反应是欣喜若狂的，本以为这辈子都不会再有机会见面，随即想到整整四年完全空白的交集又被浇了一头冷水。

“你是怎么想的？你还来吗？”

“干嘛不来啊，反正我俩又不至于打起来，真打起来你们也别劝架，就走之前帮我们把包厢门关上嘛。”袁一琦用满不在乎的语气开玩笑。

不过认真讲，如果让沈梦瑶揍一顿就能让她消气并换回和好如初，那这可真是一笔极为划算的买卖，若是有卖家，袁一琦愿意奉上大捧大捧的金钱做交换。

甚至退一步，能看到沈梦瑶怒气未消，恶狠狠地盯着自己也好啊，结果从头到尾却只见她得体地微笑着说“好久不见”，优雅地吃菜饮酒，唯独在郭爽说到那个只有她们二人知道真相的夜晚时眼神飘忽了一会儿。

应该是难以直视不堪回首的过去吧，毕竟曾经肌肤相亲胡作非为的对象就坐在对面，淋漓滑腻的汗液与在只铺一层备用被子的简陋缓冲垫上的翻滚，构成青涩褪去后无法忘怀的尴尬回忆，就像在胳膊上接种疫苗后，无论长到多少岁都不会消去的印记。

袁一琦跟着不自在地扭了扭，伸直背坐好，低垂着眉眼乖顺地喝水，但大概是真的醉了，竟觉得空气中、水里都是沈梦瑶的味道，味蕾被每一个分子缠住、爆发、再缠住、再爆发。

太煎熬了，这样的重逢太煎熬了。

不过这样的场面也不算意外，看了四年她的朋友圈难道还不明白会是什么结果吗？最初还是怀着复合的希冀，袁一琦原本也骗自己或许只是气还没消，再等等吧，自信以前那个偶尔被盐一脸还是会温柔对自己讲话的人这次也会回来。

事实上却不再有联系了，唯一的消息来源是她在朋友圈偶尔发出的动态，一些异域街头车水马龙的繁华街景，图书馆高高一摞书加咖啡熬夜，还有小组内和肤色不同的组员合作什么的，都是很惬意很上进的别样生活，但也异常陌生，渐渐的，任何蠢蠢欲动的心思就这样一点点被消磨掉了。

出国四年意味着什么袁一琦明白，曾经有一个从小玩在一起大她几岁的邻居姐姐去了国外读书，归国后虽然依旧亲热地待她，还带了礼物，但全新的交际圈子和眼界占满有限的时间空间，年少的情谊自然而然地被挤在了边角。

现在的温柔沉稳在袁一琦眼中变得格外刺眼，被认定是坚韧成熟的表现，她最害怕曾经邻居姐姐类似的那一幕重现，害怕追赶不上，被成长到高处的人低头当小孩子对待，害怕亲耳听到曾经的恋人客气地说：“那些都已经过去了，我们做回好朋友吧。”

袁一琦和沈梦瑶怎么能降格为普通的朋友？决不能！

沈梦瑶刚离开C城那会儿，在人前袁一琦勉强撑着生活如常，人后一旦闲下来，满脑子都是自己怒气冲冲摔门离开和恋人冷眼站定的那一幕，阿昕在一边站着左看右看不知该不该拦下，自己运动鞋用力踩在楼道的声音好响好响。

一转场又是她小步跑着贴上来神采飞扬地冲自己明丽地笑，笑得一点矜持也没有，两排白牙明晃晃龇出来，然后不好意思地习惯性舌尖舔舔双唇，软软地叫着“袁一琦”。

再一会儿又是一双如水的眉眼直勾勾地盯着自己说要在一起五百个月，随即懊恼地连说不够不够，五百个月算下来才四十一年。袁一琦沉浸在幻觉里被引诱得情不自禁伸出手，捞了个空才反映过来那些都已变成过往烟云。

五百个月吗？哪怕真的只有五百个月也好啊。

袁一琦想得头疼得厉害，近日洪珮雲和左婧媛好几次特意来拉她出去玩儿，左担心地皱着眉头说感觉袁最近状态不对，怕她老是一个人呆着会钻死胡同。袁一琦听得有些心虚，她的确隐瞒了一些东西，一个人才方便做一些事，不告诉任何人是因为连自己都觉得有这个想法真是疯了。

这个疯狂的想法都源于一个古希腊传说，在书上看到说古希腊的神害怕人过于圆满而不敬神，于是把人分为了两半，人的一生将会在寻找另一半的路上奔波，但不是每个人都会有圆满合体的一天。袁一琦认定自己幸运地早早找到了，现在却被弄丢在大地的另一头，当初胆怯了一时后，她现在想去把丢了的那一半找回来。

之前也在网上刷到过有人调侃：“ntxl的校园恋爱能持续到35岁，准确说是不管多少岁她们都能在雨中哭闹、诀别，在停车场门口追车，至死都是少年”，评论里一连串的“我也曾我+1”的举例。

那么袁一琦也想哭闹、少年一次，对当时的懦弱沉默进行弥补，为她也为自己，并为这个点子亢奋得一晚上睡不着。随后那一个月一直在暗中做准备，没有告诉任何一个人，登陆校网查找那个合作大学的地址，搜索计划机票和下了飞机之后的换乘路程，甚至学习未成年人如何办理签证，想买张机票进行极具浪漫主义的跨国追寻。

但准备只做到一半就先一步夭折，因为准备过程中她时不时看到沈梦瑶在朋友圈的动态，井然有序而积极向上，似乎这才是正剧的既定走向，任何中止的行为都会是罪恶的打扰，于是袁一琦再一次丧失所有勇气，她删掉所有网址历史，扔掉写满安排计划的纸张，丢弃这个不切实际的幻想。

说起来，沈梦瑶一直以为她们的相识是个意外，实则在初三还未升入高一时就认识了，因为备战中考体考的初三生会每天在全年级做操时间绕操场跑步三圈，心不在焉跟着音乐胡乱挥动手脚的袁一琦留意到这个每天都要看到三次的温柔面孔，温柔得像那种被撞到了还会反过来说“抱歉”的学姐。

一年后在校表演结束下台时意外被三个人拦住了，她也在，但在袁一琦洋洋得意，紧张得习惯性故作冷漠准备矜持应对，又被两个傻兄弟飞速架走了，心情犹如坐上了忽高忽低的过山车，看在经过一番波折后总算顺利靠近她身边，袁一琦没敲她俩九顿十顿火锅以示精神损失。

而后她们自然而然地熟识，越来越多时候呆在一起，沈梦瑶习惯了袁一琦的存在，慢慢的眼里也多了和自己眼里相同的东西，一起去做了很多事，一起去玩滑板，去自己的天台秘密基地，成为亲密的恋人。

其实那一晚的告白是个意外，袁一琦苦思冥想过很多种告白场景，鲜花啊横幅啊拉几个朋友打配合啊，最后都觉得不够特别，难以避免地落了俗套，那一晚被心上人盈盈地注视着认真听自己唱歌，突然觉得就应该落在这一刻，于是抱上吉他弹起那首经典的西班牙民谣《爱的罗曼史》，之后的展开便都自然而然了。

阿昕说得对，戛然而止的黑喵应该被续上一个结尾，这段如珍宝的爱恋不能不明不白地没有尾声。于是大家赶来聚会，吃喝后开心地一起合照，合照上大家都摆出自认为最快乐的笑容，亲昵地挤着，将年少美好时光定格，曾经翻脸得最难看的两个人也极为配合，比出“耶”的V字手，仿佛罅隙消失得无影无踪，像经历风雨后默契满满一笑泯恩仇的旧友。

这就是除了复婚以外大家认为的最圆满结局吧，但绝不是我想要的。

当朋友更像是一种对过去缱绻的无声羞辱，袁一琦不能接受黑喵以朋友的形式苟延残喘，如果变味了，她宁愿在变质前冻结，保留夺目绽放与极致物哀并存的模样。

拖拖磨磨四年之久的人突然敏捷地行动起来：“尽管早就迟了，我还是想把那些没机会说出口的心意和歉意原原本本传达给你，算是画上一个迟来的句号。”

袁一琦听到自己冷漠得机械的声线，然后如愿看到了沈梦瑶放大的瞳孔，优雅裂出一道好明显的痕。

甚至可以再决然一点，狠狠地再插一刀，袁一琦硬起心肠：“ 如果你仍然觉得心中不平，不如当我们从未认识过，我会自觉从所有有你的地方消失。”

“我希望你以后幸福啊，沈梦瑶。”时隔四年后，第一次对她喊出这个熟悉又陌生的名字。

当然不存在什么不经意间没过脑子竟说了伤人的话这种可能性，都是刻意的，别有用心又互相了解的人知道说什么话最狠。

抱歉，就让我再任性一回吧，哪怕装作冷漠一点，让她觉得自己无情，比起变成旧物的一部分被置于遗忘国度生灰结网，袁一琦宁愿用一种方式让沈梦瑶一辈子记住自己，在心里刻下甩不掉抹不去的深深印记。

大概自己演技的确不错，沈梦瑶沉着脸“哦”了一声后没有再说一个字，转身上了楼，袁一琦站在单元门外看弹簧门弹了回去发出一声脆响，自觉地没有跟上，严格把戏演到底。

“我把绵羊和爽姐搞定了，现在准备开车回去。”正往回在折返的路上胡乱走着，突然阿昕的电话打了过来。

“好，晚上开车注意安全。”

“嗯，那你们俩。。。”

“我们都安全。”袁一琦不等说完就抢先回答，尾音有些控制不住开心地往上扬。

按预想将黑喵关系安全定型后，袁一琦这才彻底放下心来，甚至有一点像癖好怪异的收藏家力排万难独留稀世珍宝在手的亢奋，肾上腺素直冲脑门，哪怕旁人欣赏不来珍宝上横贯的裂痕，收藏家不胜唏嘘又乐此不疲，这样的兴奋不同于这几年所有加在一起的悲喜，更多偏向劫后余生的幸存感。

因为她终于保留住了与沈梦瑶的完美定义，尽管是以如此偏执的方式，那么接下来所有点点滴滴都将是我一个人的收藏。

有并排着站在滑板上贴近背部的温暖，练习室堆成尖尖小山的西瓜籽汁液浸烂了餐巾纸，蹭在白色衣角呈浅红色的团云状，随着亲昵再蹭到另一个人身上。

有成日折返于初中部高中部之间的一路好景，人工湖每到下午课后会自动开启喷水模式，若是从中间小桥穿过一不留神就容易被溅到并不干净的水滴。

还有高中部长梯边上有好大一片花开气势如虹的三角梅瀑布，茂密程度和沈梦瑶的头发有得一拼。

尤其那条闭着眼睛都能跑的道路的中间位置长了五棵高大的蓝楹花树，每年五六月份树上地上都是蓝紫蓝紫的，清洁阿姨每天扫四次也扫不尽，干脆让它自由地散着，袁一琦知道沈梦瑶很喜欢紫色，曾经特意去查过，本想说给她听，但在看到花语时默默折断了这个念头，不曾想，在四年后会被主动问起。

［在绝望中等待爱情。］这个残忍的答案终究被知晓，不过既然她心结已解，被多情认为残忍的意向便不再有意义。

袁一琦永远忘不了两个人偷偷溜出学校的那一晚，月光先被薄云笼罩再渐渐由暗转明，入夏后难得有这么大的夜风吹得枝叶沙沙作响，天和地都为她们遮掩，模范生沈梦瑶紧张得手指在自己掌心滑来滑去，多次欲言又止但最终还是乖乖跟着出逃。

她们爬上老旧宿舍楼顶唱歌弹琴到晚上三四点，氛围恰到好处时顺理成章地接第一个迟到了许久的吻，一切美好得像清晨第一缕阳光穿过尖顶教堂的五彩琉璃窗子，将极乐荣光投射在圣洁的石墙上。

却不曾想，原来就在那一晚的短短几个小时里，在脉脉含情的眼睛里，就已经流逝了五百个月，走完了有沈梦瑶相伴的完美一生。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博、老福特id：咬食指鳄鱼


End file.
